


[podfic] Opinion is the medium between knowledge and ignorance

by Annapods, yue_ix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Music, POV Alternating, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Slash, References to Suicide, Slow Burn, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Hank made his view on androids very clear. No one could mistake where the Lieutenant stood on that particular subject. But as he and Connor begin working together, his opinions seem to drastically change. The only conclusion Connor can come to is that he himself is responsible for it.It must be another instability in his software. After all, changing Hank’s mind was never part of the mission.02:14:35 :: Written byImogenGotDrunk,  read and cover byAnnapods, art and animation byYue_ix.





	[podfic] Opinion is the medium between knowledge and ignorance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opinion is the medium between knowledge and ignorance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093254) by [ImogenGotDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/pseuds/ImogenGotDrunk). 



 

**Streaming:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/ey1jot83vyea29j/AABrPVYyk_GpJl8Q_xnvamTja?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/ey1jot83vyea29j/AABrPVYyk_GpJl8Q_xnvamTja?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1k29hu3njh658r/%5BDBH%5D%20Opinion%20is%20the%20medium%20between%20knowledge%20and%20ignorance.m4b?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Anna’s notes:** this was recorded for the Podfic Big Bang 2018. Big thanks to the mods! And thanks to ImogenGotDrunk for giving me permission to podfic this work! Also, thank you so much to Yue_ix! Working on this cover with her was so much fun and the result is so? pretty??

 **Yue’s notes:** Working with Anna was a pleasure. Her designs are flawless, so I knew from the get-go she'd be doing the layout and I'd have to step up to it. Look how gorgeous it is! Anna is also super into experimenting, and so am I, which lead to this animated GIF of a cover. Thank you for trusting me with this! For more information, bigger views and a wallpaper size, please see [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216475).

 **Credits:** chapter 1 sound effects from the game, chapter 2 effects from freesound.org. Chapter 2 music from The Whiskey Charmers, [Straight and Narrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZg6UMpVQEU).

  **Chapter 1**

  


**Chapter 2**

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover art] Opinion is the medium between knowledge and ignorance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216475) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
